Final Fight
by Stargeek99
Summary: A story about Sarah the young girl from Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla gets revenge on Godzilla for killing her parents. Chapter 9 has arrived!
1. The Flashback

Final Fight

1

The Flashback

A young woman was sitting in her yard staring at the sky. Her name was Sarah she was now eighteen. When she was young her mother died at child birth. When she was just a little bit older her father took a job in Japan. He was a great scientist and was hired to build an anti-Godzilla weapon. It was called Mechagodzilla or Kiryu. A young woman Acomy had fought with this weapon and almost killed Godzilla but he got away too soon. In two years her father and Acomy got married. They both got killed by Godzilla three months later. Sarah couldn't help but think it was her fault, she remembered that night exactly.

"Acomy, what's happening outside?" asked Sarah in her calm child voice.

"It's okay honey. Just stay in bed and everything will be okay soon. Daddy and I will be right back. Okay?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Nothing is going to happen out there. I swear." She walked out the door and Sarah could hear her lock it from the outside. She was terrified but she didn't want to show even though no one was around to see her. She looked up at the ceiling and whispered.

"Why mom? Why did you have to die? I know you wouldn't just leave me here clueless." She knew if she was going to settle herself she'd have to find out what was happening. The look on her face was enough to make you cry. A tear dripped down her face and she walked toward the window. She opened it climbed out. When she got out she ran to the corner and saw two giant figures standing above her house. They were stock between two energy beams coming from their mouths. Now she recognized them! It was Godzilla and Kiryu. She knew what was going on now Acomy and her father were inside Mechagodzilla. She knew right away whoever lost that beam battle would die. "Daddy!" yelled Sarah. Mechagodzilla turned around and the beam flew into its back and Kiryu blew up in an instant. Sarah didn't know what to say or do. She stared for a few minutes not knowing what would come next. The giant Godzilla beast stood there staring at Sarah. Sarah started crying.

"Run little girl! This is no place for you," a police man said while scooping her up.

"Damn you Godzilla!" Sarah said. The man had not even known who she was and he slapped her across the face.

"I have no clue who you are, but no child this age should swear!"

Now she looked back on it and knew it was her fault. Every psychologist told her it wasn't her fault and that it probably would have happened anyway. She knew that it wouldn't have. She drew there attention over and caused them to stop the beam battle on their half and look over. She told herself over and over again that she would get Godzilla and she would avenge her parents.


	2. Back To the Lab

2

Back To the Lab

Sarah was back up with her spirit, it would only last about three hours though than she'd be back to misery. She was on her way to her father's lab to continue on the ANTI-GODZILLA. This was another Mechagodzilla robot made for online control. Any person within twelve miles radius with access to the internet could control him. Her partner Shay was already there.

"What's up Sarah," he asked.

"Not much. I've been thinking about the night again. And I've realized that it was my fault. I should have left them alone and let them handle Godzilla instead of making them look at me."

"Sarah, don't be so hard on yourself. It wasn't your fault. I doubt they could have beaten him anyway." Shay was worried. He always had a crush on Sarah, so he hated to see her upset.

"It was my fault. No one's but mine. How is the robot going?" She was very upset. The look on her face could make a clown cry.

"We've finished the torso but the workers can't get the arms or legs done. The suppliers are acting like idiots and won't supply us with the parts any more. I think something is up."

"Call Richard in California. He could be help as a supplier." They tried to call him several times until they finally got an answer.

"No, I'm sorry but everyone in America is on strike to. They might be linked together somehow.

"I doubt that," said Sarah scornfully but calm at the same time. They hung up the phone and walked out to the robot display room. The torso consisted of five main weapons. The first is lasers, the second being homing missiles, the third being machine guns, the forth is three absolute zero cannon from the original Kiryu, and the last being an oxygen sucker much like the oxygen destroyer Destroya uses. As they walked up the cat walk along the torso they could see all the workers scratching their heads staring into the middle.

"What's going on here? Why is everyone so confused," asked Shay.

"We can't seem to figure out how that happened," said one of the crew.

"What?" said Sarah. Now they took the time to look up at the robot. It had GROWN arms and legs! "Oh my god. How did that happen?" She walked over to the call box and called up to the DNA testing room. "I need a DNA scan… stat!" It took a minute but they called back and Shay answered.

"Yes?" he said impatiently.

"We used human and Godzilla DNA. Which means that the human DNA came into tact and grew body parts with spare metal," said the man on the other line. His voice was deep and scarce. Shay would have taken this in but the phone normally did this to people's voice.

"Wait!" yelled one of the workers. "This could be dangerous. If he's growing on his own he could grow a brain of his own and take over his internet connection." They all looked at each other worried.

When Sarah got home she looked at the picture of her parents. She took it off the shelf and sat down with it.

"I'm close guys," she said to the picture. "Soon I'll have my revenge."


	3. The Break Ins

3

The Break Ins

That night Sarah stayed up staring at the picture until about three thirty in the morning. When she did she was woken by a crash in the kitchen.

"What the hell was that?" she said panting. She got up and ran out of the room to the kitchen.

"Hurry! She's up!" yelled a burglar to his partner. Sarah ran out of the room and grabbed the fire extinguisher and hit him over the head. She turned and realized that the picture of her parents was missing and the other burglar was outside running!

"Hey!" Sarah screamed as she ran after him. When she left she heard more rummaging inside. She kept running after that one burglar. She knew she could catch him. After what happened to her she was able to run a mile without panting.

"Get out of here. All I took was three bucks and some stupid picture," he yelled almost ready to drop to the ground.

"I need that picture!" Sarah yelled. The man reached in his bag and threw the picture to the ground. Sarah grabbed it and rubbed off the dirt, she looked for cracks in the glass but everything was fine except a dent in the frame. She ran back to the house remembering the knocked out burglar. When it was in sight she realized that her house was on fire! "The plans!" she screamed. She no longer worried about the burglars or her house but the ANTI-GODZILLA robot's plans were inside! She ran inside, she could barely see through all the smoke. "Ow!" she had walked into a wall. She needed those plans or the whole project would be ruined. When she finally got to her room and reached up on the shelf where it was placed all she felt was wood. She couldn't believe it. All the hope of getting back at Godzilla was on that paper. Now it was gone.

The next couple of weeks Sarah lived in the lab. She reported to the police what the burglar looked like and waited for him to be found. Unfortunately they never found him. Sarah decided to play it by memory, she would try her best to remember them and continue the robot. After three long hard weeks Shay decided to "work late" while Sarah went to sleep.

"I could offer her a spot in my apartment building. There is an open room. I can let her stay there un," he was cut off by the security alarm.

"What's going on?" said Sarah just waking up. The burglar from her house was standing in the doorway. "Its you! Give me those plans now!" He had the chest in his left hand. This chest held the robot's plans along with the expenses chart.

"I swear I broke in to return it and turn myself in. I've been shot three times in the leg since this started." He put the chest on the ground and put his hands in the air. He started backing away slowly.

"Die!" yelled Shay from behind him. (Shotgun shots). The burglar dropped to the ground with a loud thud from the metal cat walk. Sarah wasn't sure what to say or think. To be happy, mad or sad. She didn't know whether to thank Shay or scold him. She just stood there staring at the chest and thinking.

He can't go to jail for killing a wanted criminal, she thought. She repeated it over and over again in her mind. She had to convince herself before convincing anyone else. She had what she needed. And after three long weeks of nothing but research she could finally continue on this giant ANTI-GODZILLA robot. And revenge on Godzilla.


	4. Head Testing

4

Head Testing

It was a month and a half after the burglar incident. They had finished the final part to the robot. This was the head. This was the main receptor for the robot. They had a live web cam on the internet and everyone could watch the head testing program. Sarah was chosen to control it from online. The head was a lot different from Kiryu's head. It had fifty four spikes on the top of his head. He had one laser eye like Gigan which went back and fourth. He obviously had one mouth with what looked like a beard on his chin. In the middle of this beard is a laser. The head would not move on this test it was held up by hooks from a jet.

"Ok. I'm ready to start up connection," said Sarah into her phone's headset. "What website do I go on?"

"Go to said the man on the other line. She typed in the address and typed the password to control him.

"I'm in set him up," she said to the man. She watched the web cam until the head was fifty miles away from the target. "I'm firing code five-one-two, homing spike." The spikes on ANTI-Godzilla's head started to shake. After twenty seconds they lunched into the air and headed toward the target. All fifty four spikes went right into the bull's eye one after the other.

"Yes!" said the man on the other line next weapon.

"Ok. Beard laser," she said. "Code six-eight-two." The head's beard turned red than orange next a blue beam shot out and hit the target. It turned it to heavy metal. No matter what the metal can not be used.

"Ok. Last one. Tell Shay to set up the next target."

"Ok." She switched the line to Shay but when he answered it wasn't him.

"He's already out there," said this small, sly, sneaky voice. "He's not coming back. You should have checked your buddy list. Quickly Sarah signed on her AIM account and she saw an unrecognized name. It said… Shayisdeadon3rdweapon. She couldn't believe it.

"Why would you kill him?" she asked nervously.

"He knows way too much." She couldn't stop the weapon now it had been programmed. The head's mouth opened and three hundred razor sharp teeth appeared. It started flying to the target but Shay was nailed to the bull's eye.

"No, stop the jet! Stop it!" it was too late. The jet couldn't stop in time. The teeth started spinning side to side both top and bottom. The head bit right into the target.

"Shay!" yelled the man on Sarah's other line. He was gone. The man who had all the information apparently was dead.

"I can't believe it. He's gone. And once again it's all my fault." She took of the headset and set it gently on the table. She couldn't believe this was the third life she could have saved but didn't. Instead she made a stupid move. Now after she got rid of Godzilla she'd get rid of herself.


	5. Assembly

5

Assembly

After Shay died the lab was a lot quieter. Nobody talked while working unless it was relevant to his or her work. Sarah took it the hardest. When she walked by everyone would just glare at her. It was the third week after the accident, and time to assemble the robot.

"Ok. Take up the head," said the NEW ANTI-GODZILLA controller.

"Copy that. We'll check for any leaks of gas coming out the bottom first though."

"Roger." said the controller. Sarah watched the jet lift up the head from the web cam. She knew something no one else did. That was how Shay died. She'd tell them but last time she tried the phone had wrung for her. It was that voice again. The one with the screen name.

"I know I should be controlling that robot. I'll try to get my spot back," she said to herself. She sighed. She knew if she didn't fight Godzilla it wouldn't count for revenge. "No! No, I will. I will get my spot back. No one can stop me!" The head was up. And out toward the torso.

"And… ok. Take it down," said the new controller. The head started lowering to the body. Clang! The head went into the socket but couldn't lock into it.

"What happened? I lowered it just as I was set to."

"I don't know! As much as I hate to say it… call Sarah." After a few minutes Sarah got a call from the pilot.

"Yeah?"

"Sarah its Rican. What happened out there?"

"I think it has to do with the growth DNA. It probably started growing its own head. The head grew so much already that you couldn't get the head in all the way."

"Well can we take out the head it grew?" asked the pilot.

"Yes, if you want to rebuild the whole robot. So I say we just let it grow than put in the weapons."

"Well that might work. But no one cares what you say. So go back and work at WaWa. Because the only way you're going to get a job here is if you figure out you pinned Shay to the target." With that Sarah hung up the phone and exited out of the web cam. She walked to the to the lab's exit. She turned on the loud speaker before she left.

"Well if that's what I need… I'll be back by Monday. It was Saturday.

"Daddy!" Kiryu blew up in an instant. These two scenes where repeatedly skipping to each over and over again in Sarah's mind.


	6. The Strikers

6

The Strikers

While all this was happening to Sarah the suppliers on strike were working out their attack.

"Ok so the first thing we do is demand is more money so we can get more supplies. We need them to help us control Shay," said evil supplier number one. The suppliers were all linked into one group all across the world. These suppliers have been killed and hidden so these evil ones could take over.

"Yes but I think this Sarah kid is really going to find us. And really soon," said supplier two. The suppliers had placed a chip in Shay's dead brain so they could control him and get Sarah side-tracked.

"The chip is placed and we're set what's left?"

"Are you forgetting ANTI-GODZILLA? He is the ultimate road block."

"Yes. But with Shay back Sarah will be aloud to control the robot and screw everything up as usual."

"Ok. Than its agreed on the plan."


	7. First Battle:part one

7

First Battle: part one

It had been along time since Godzilla had been seen or any monster for that matter. Sarah's life was completely over now. Her best friend ever, the only one who ever cared for her after her parents died was dead. Almost everyday she picked up her gun and put it to her head. She'd keep her finger on the trigger and cry until every force of will left in her made her put it down. She was in bed one night at about two in the morning she was going through this two step process when the news flashed on her T.V. It was the news and Sarah was almost glad to see what it said.

"Well it seems that the giant lizard Godzilla has entered Tokyo Bay." Now Sarah realized that she was in Shay's house. She forgot she had moved in two weeks ago.

"Oh my god! It's finally here. My chance. Maybe I can access her before the army." She ran over to the computer that was already in Shay's house from before. His internet connection was luckily the fastest kind there was in the world at the time. She uploaded to the site and clicked into control ANTI-GODZILLA she typed in the password.

"Access denied," said the computer voice after she typed the password.

"Son of a" she was cut off by the T.V screen again.

"The Godzilla monster has now exited Tokyo Bay and is now making its way towards the research lab. The access password had been changed by a drunken military officer last night. He has such a hang over he can't remember the new code. The investigation team is trying to beat it out of him with mind racking questions. The military robot controller is trying everything he can think of to get the robot up and running." The women gave a nod to the camera telling them to switch to the street watch. It showed the lab and Godzilla about a mile away from it. It was about to switch angles when it went back to the station with the reporter. "It seems this ANTI-GODZILLA robot has started itself and is now exiting the research lab." Sarah went back to the web cam. It showed the robot jump over the wall to the lab going right through the ceiling.

"You stand no chance," said the robot.

"Don't be so sure," said the real Godzilla in his usual roars that only the ANTI robot could understand. Sarah went to a new secret web site Shay had invented as an override. When she was there the back door opened Sarah ran over to it. There stood Shay in the doorway looking at her with a blank stare.

"Come Sarah. We have to get out in time," said Shay reaching out his hand.

Yes it worked thought the on "strike supplier". Everything was working perfectly. The chip inside Shay was working better than imagined. He wasn't stiff like a robot at all! He moved just as if he were really alive. Sarah ran out of the door with Shay.

"Sir, you were right there is a flaw in Shay 2." He paused and took a breath since he hadn't stopped talking to breath threw all that. "The real Shay before we fixed him up had been bitten by a giant robot. Ours is in perfect condition."

"I knew it! I've had the feeling ever since we completed him. Maybe she'll be so caught up with Shay being back, and the whole Godzilla attack thing she forgot all about the computer and overriding ANTI-GODZILLA." Now he went to the robot's home page and typed in a password.

"Access granted," said the computer.

"Ha, that idea with the drunk could maybe have this robot destroyed and Sarah could be next." He took control of the robot. He made it stop and turn… it threw itself to the ground. Godzilla…

TO BE

CONTINUED


	8. First Battle:part two

8

First Battle: part two

Godzilla looked down at the robot and stared. The robot seemed to be dead, but from past experiences Godzilla knew not to take any chances. Godzilla started charging up his beam and as he was about to fire it ANTI-GODZILLA grabbed him by the throat and threw him about two hundred yards.

"What! How is this possible? I've lost all control of the robot… everything has frozen up on this site," said the head "striker". He continuously hit buttons and put in codes to fix the problem but nothing worked.

"Sir, at least that means that the real controllers are being blocked out to," said the number two "striker".

Godzilla got up and shook off the pieces of buildings that he had landed on.

"I don't need a controller, I know my mission," said ANTI-GODZILLA. He opened his mouth so that his eyes touched his back. A giant rocket loaded itself and fired at Godzilla. Godzilla's eyes widened as the rocket approached him. Just before it hit him he grabbed it and turned it around, than he let go. Now it was flying right toward ANTI-GODZILLA. The robot started closing its mouth when the rocket hit. He flew threw the air like an eagle until eventually it hit the ground. Godzilla roared in triumph. ANTI-GODZILLA tried to get up but fell right back down. Godzilla roared again, but this time louder. ANTI-GODZILLA tried getting up one more time and this time succeeded. He ran toward Godzilla and rammed him head first. Godzilla moved back a few feet but kept himself up. He went in to punch ANTI-GODZILLA but the robot grabbed his fist and threw it away. Godzilla slammed his head into ANTI-GODZILLA's head. The robot almost fell but shook it off. A fighter jet circled them.

"ANTI-GODZILLA, you are not to act alone stand down. I repeat de-activate."

"No," said ANTI-GODZILLA throwing Godzilla about two hundred-fifty yards to gain time. "I don't need you people," ANTI-GODZILLA continued, "I am my own!" He grabbed the jet and threw it at Godzilla. On impact the jet exploded and lit many near buildings on fire. "Ha! Just as I said!" said ANTI-GODZILLA as loud as he could. Godzilla got up and clenched his fists as tight as he could. He walked backwards for a few seconds than charged at the robot. Just before impact ANTI-GODZILLA lit his jets and flew into the air. Godzilla un-expectantly slammed onto the ground. "AIR-STRIKE!" yelled ANTI-GODZILLA as he flew down right into Godzilla. Godzilla roared in pain. Godzilla took a deep breath, than got up. He picked up ANTI-GODZILLA and threw him into the nearest building. Before he could get up Godzilla ran off into the bay and escaped… again.

Later that night they were able to turn off the robot and take it where it and the people would be safe. Meanwhile Sarah had a fight of her on.


	9. Sarah's Fight

9

Sarah's Fight

Farther away from the Godzilla fight Sarah had realized that the robot was not the real Shay.

"I don't even know who… or what you are!" Sarah screamed at the robot Shay holding up a metal pole.

"Don't talk like that Sarah, you'll be fine after a nap," said the robot with a sly tone in his voice. He glared at Sarah backing away from the metal pole she had just swung at him.

"You must be some evil twin or… or something!" she said shaking. She swung the pole again this time a little harder. "I know you're not real! The real Shay got bitten by a giant robot Godzilla head."

"Sarah, calm down before I have to hurt you!" Robot Shay stepped up toward Sarah and loaded back his hand, he backhanded her as hard as he could, knocking her to the ground. "Now Sarah,

get up… come home with me… and stop being an idiot!" The robot glared at Sarah with an evil passion in his eyes. The fire in his voice could light the Olympic torch if it was real.

"You can't be the real Shay, he wasn't a bitch like you!" Sarah started running, but she had no idea where she was going. The robot Shay started after her. She looked back to see how long she had until it caught up.

"You've made a mistake Sarah, I'm better than the real Shay!" He finally caught up to her after a few minutes. He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. He stepped on her face than she grabbed his leg and pulled him down with her.

"No, you've made the mistake!"

"Really? What's that?"

"Messing with me!" She got up using her foot to keep him down. She stepped back and pulled out an m-16. She pointed it at his head so that it lined up exactly. "How's the heat?" She pulled the trigger and held it down until it was out of bullets. When she was done she looked down at the body that had now exploded and caught on fire. She started to walk away with a satisfied feeling. She knew it would end soon.


End file.
